User talk:Bellic GSM
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Talk:Bollard Twins Outfit page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew question Do you know who made this wiki, the manager ( boss) Jack Frost Lush1998 18:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, Bellic here! I like pretty much everything in multiplayer, so I'm open for anything. I tend to focus on particular challenges or trophies for a while. So, lately I've been doing a lot of Liar's Dice and Undead Overrun, working on those challenges (also driving stagecoaches and running people over for the stat challenges, but that's not quite as exciting). I'm level 44, 2nd Legend right now so I'm wrapping those up before I reach 50 again (so I don't have to sit at 50 for too long). I mix it up with other things too, though, for variety. 2ks4 01:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hello, Bellic GSM! I'm sending this message out to every registered user who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Before I write more, I'd like to have a title chosen for the series. Check out this blog and vote or comment. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 03:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, no problem friend, I voted! Reply to your message Hi Bellic, No, I don't have Call of Juarez: The Cartel. I've played it though. It was horrible. YOU CAN'T REPLACE REVEREND RAY!!!!!!!!!!! As you know, I am making Red Dead films and I plan to make Call of Juarez films after Red Dead. I will make two Call of Juarez films (based on Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood ''(I will wait until both of them are finished before I let anyone watch them). I may make a third film but it will probably be about Ray's child hood. I can't do a film based on Call of Juarez: The Cartel). I will play as Ray McCall and my best friend, Jacob (who plays as Jack Swift and Irish in the ''Red Dead ''films) will play as Thomas McCall. I fit the role of Ray better than I do John Marston. I have a much larger build than John Marston (I look like a damn body builder. I used to be obese (really damn fat) until the summer I finished 8th grade and started doing alot of exercise). I can do a pretty good impression of Ray but, I can't talk like John Marston at all (I used to kinda be able to though). I can talk like Red Harlow really well. In the Red Dead films I'm gonna sound more like John Wayne than John Marston. I will mostly do dubbing for Ray's lines in Call of Juarez because I didn't change the Call of Juarez script as much as I did with my Red Dead scripts (Yes I have both scripts done. Whenever I'm not filming I usually write more scripts and sometimes I target practice.) I wanted to make Call of Juarez first, but I already planned on making ''Red Dead Revolver and had already started filming that one. My first attempt at making Red Dead Revolver ''was a huge failure (this was 'LONG' before I turned 13 and joined this wiki. I was about 11 years old when this happened.). When ''Red Dead Redemption came out I decided I would have to jump right onto making a film of it after I finish Revolver ''( I plan on releasing ''Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption, and Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare at the same time so unfortunatley everyone will have to wait until all three of them are done before they get to see any of them.) Anyway, yes I am a huge fan of Call of Juarez and I agree with you, it was INDEED a mistake to jump from the Old West into modern times. That's one reason why The Cartel ''was such a failure of a game. The first two were masterpieces though. And like I said, you can't replace Reverend Ray. It's not Call of Juarez if you don't have Ray McCall. Ben McCall may have ''looked ''similar to Ray, but he '''wasn't' Ray. They either need to find a way to bring Ray back into the series, or just make a brand new character (who has heard about Ray and it show Ray in flashbacks where you get to play as him) with a brand new story and some kind of connection to the Gold of Juarez. It would be the least they could do for Ray. "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 05:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC)